Eye Of The Storm
by arias asriel
Summary: Vergil didn't die and he's been held by Umbrella for experimentation. Now he's trapped with Alice in Racoon City as the dead walk. Meanwhile Dante rushes to save them, will they survive? Crossover of Devil May Cry and the Resident Evil film series.
1. Eye Of The Storm

**Project Vergil Activated**

Dante woke with a start in the middle of the night. Trish was looking at him with concern from the doorway to his room of Devil May Cry. The room was pitch black but for the light coming from the door behind Trish.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Everything's working." Replied Dante absentmindedly.

"What did you see?" asked Trish.

"How do you know I saw something?" asked Dante surprised she'd guessed.

"You don't Devil Trigger when you're having a dream." Explained Trish.

"Huh?" muttered Dante looking at his human hands.

"You changed in your sleep, then changed back and woke up." Stated Trish as she walked in front of him crossing her arms, "now what did you see?"

"Vergil." whispered Dante, "he's alive."

"How?"

"I don't know?" shrugged Dante getting out of bed and getting dressed, "But he's in Racoon city."

"Same question?"

"I dunno, I just saw a logo, the Umbrella Corporation."

"They're holding him?"

"Looks like."

"I'll get the car." Finished Trish, snapping into action and teleporting away.

Dante slung his red overcoat over his shoulders and ran out the door into the hall. He leapt down the stairs, grabbed Ebony and Ivory and slung Rebellion to his back. The doors almost came of its hinges as he pushed them open and got into the car Trish had pulled up in.

Trish now in her usual black leather gear gunned the accelerator.

"Do you wanna stop at fortuna on the way?" asked Trish.

"Yamato?" replied Dante, "uh yeah, if Vergil doesn't need it I probably will."

Three hours later…

"Damn it kid get out here!" yelled Dante hammering again on the door.

The door jerked open by a figure easily recognisable by the glowing demonic arm.

"Dante?" yawned Nero, "what the hell are you doing? Heard of a little thing called sleep?"

"I need Yamato." Snapped Dante getting irritated.

"What for?" asked Nero his eyes narrowing, reluctant to pass with the katana.

"My brother alive."

Nero's eyes widened again after this announcement.

"How?"

"I dunno. He's at Racoon city, held by the Umbrella Corporation."

"Umbrella? But why would they… oh."

Nero became apprehensive; "You brother never wore this weird, glowing blue greenish armour did he?"

"Yeah, why?"

Nero suddenly turned and began yelling, "Those bastards, it was them the broke into the labs."

"What?"

"Agnus' labs were broken into," explained Nero, "The surviving order members didn't know it was there until part of it exploded. Anyway this was a few weeks after various umbrella suits showed up wanting to expand to Fortuna. We told em to stick it, but then the lab blew up."

"And the armour?" asked Dante.

"Yeah, we found what looked like a surgical lab and around it were pieces of this weird armour. This," he said raising his glowing hand, "absorbed some pieces."

"Nice story but I need the sword." Insisted Dante.

"I'm coming with you." Replied Nero heading up the stairs of his house.

Nero came back into his and Kyrie's room, Kyrie was sitting up in bed.

"You're a wake." Said Nero surprised, "I have to go."

"Where?" asked Kyrie, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Racoon city." answered Nero, "I have a lead on the guys who attacked us."

"Dante?"

"Yeah." Confirmed Nero as he got dressed, "He wants Yamato back."

"I see."

Nero finished dressing, holstered Blue Rose and Red Queen and knelt down beside Kyrie.

"I'm coming back." He promised kissing Kyrie softly, "and we'll finally travel around the world."

Kyrie nodded silently and Nero left the house.

Two hours later…

Trish pulled over about a mile outside of the city. She couldn't get any furthur as thousands of people were walking on the road outside of the city.

"There has to be a road along the wall that we can get close to." Said Nero from the back seat.

Trish span the car around in a U-turn and took one of the side roads. This road led through the forest and eventually did come up against the grey wall of the city. They all immediately got out of the car.

Dante and Trish teleported up the wall while Nero used his devil bringer to pull him up.

They were all stunned by what they saw; Racoon City had been laid to waste. Even after Fortuna, this destruction was like nothing any of them had seen. Buildings were on fire, cars smashed and everyone dead.

Not quite everyone…

Dante teleported off the wall, and in front of a guy that was staggering around like he was drunk. Nero and Trish watched as the figure lunged for him, Dante easily dodged aside whipped out a pistol and shot it several times in the chest. Nero was just about to go down there and stop him, when the figure tried attacking Dante again. This time Dante shot it in the head, the figure fell to the ground.

Dante looked around and picked up what a newspaper then teleported up on to the wall.

"What the hell was that?" asked Nero.

Dante responded by handing him the newspaper.

THE DEAD WALK!!!!!

Was the headline. Nero passed the paper to Trish, who had a similar expression to Dante. That this was some sort of bad horror film.

"What sort of demon does that?" asked Nero as he made Yamato appear in it's sheath and passed it to Dante.

"They don't," replied Dante, "even to demons the dead stay dead. This is unnatural even by their standards."

"Don't let them bite you." Said Trish as she let the wind blow the paper away, "the last thing we need is a zombies getting your blood."

"Thanks for the tip." Answered Dante jumping down, "If I'm not back in a day…"

"Leave?" asked Nero.

"Kid you don't have to sound so damn hopeful." Retorted Dante as he ran down the street.

Umbrella medical facility Racoon City…

Vergil woke with a start in a clear white room. He was clad in a hospital robe, and on a surgical table hooked up to about half a dozen machines. He sat up and pain lanced through his skull as all the tubes moved. His arm flailing he tugged the out and swept his hair back.

He stood up and got out of the room, the hall was completely white save for the black floor. He saw the door and the world outside, a wreck. He looked in a few rooms, one was locked and another looked exactly like his, but it's occupant had gone.

Finally he came to what seemed like a storage room and he found a box labelled 'subject vergil: affects'.

He opened the lid and found his clothes, including his knee-high brown leather boots and his light blue overcoat. Quickly he got dressed.

_Where is Yamato?_ He thought, he couldn't sense it nearby, but he could feel it was in the city. He needed to get out of here find his sword and escape the city.

He went out into the hall, kicked the front door open and walked into the street.

Immediately, he heard the click of a gun. He looked down the steps and saw a pale woman dressed in a hospital gown and a doctor's coat pointing a shotgun at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Vergil." He answered slowly walking down the steps, "who are you?"

"Alice," the woman answered, "have you been bitten?"

"Bitten?" repeated Vergil confused, "no and by what?"

The woman, Alice, looked down at his feet. There was a newspaper with the headline THE DEAD WALK.

"Let's get out of here." Said Alice lowering the shotgun.

End of Chapter.

Okay readers, premise for this is Vergil was held by Agnus not knowing he was Sparda's son and Umbrella took him after DMC 4 to experiment with the T Virus as his demonic blood protects him. He wakes up at the beginning of the seconds' resident evil FILM and bumps into Alice.

Meanwhile Dante is in the city looking for him, and eventually they work together to escape the city, before umbrella nukes it.

I may go into Extinction, but is this idea any good. REVIEW!!


	2. The Desolate City

**The Desolate City**

Vergil and Alice walked to the outskirts of the city. Both were watching one another out of the corner of their eyes. The sun was going down casting shadows in the alleyways on either side of them. After an hour of walking they heard a gargled groan, they both whipped around.

There just like in the photo of the newspaper was one of the walking dead. The thing had once been a tall, blond woman and was now a monster. Vergil summoned swords out of thin air and impaled the thing against a wall. The creature still moved.

A shotgun blast made the head explode in blood and gore. Vergil was about to carry on walking when he heard the click of the gun reloading.

"What the hell are you?" growled Alice aiming the gun at the back of his head.

Without turning around Vergil answered, "I may not be one of them, but you'd only be half right if you called me human."

"That doesn't answer my question. Give me a straight answer before your brains mix with that ones."

"Perhaps you've heard of Sparda?"

"The fairytale?"

"I'm his son."

This made Alice laugh, "Yeah, and I'm the Easter bunny."

Vergil suddenly devil triggered, his coat and skin becoming armoured and glowing with his power. He didn't however have Yamato's sheath fused to his left arm. Nevertheless the display worked, Alice gasped and dropped the shotgun.

Vergil turned human again as Alice stood there stunned.

"Pick up your gun." Said Vergil continuing to walk down the road.

Alice grabbed her shotgun and ran after him. Vergil knew she was still watching him, but wasn't surprised and he did not particularly care.

Eventually they came to a small army encampment, abandoned thankfully. Alice did the wise thing first of grabbing some clothes, while Vergil's attention was diplomatically elsewhere. Once she was dressed, in camo jeans and a dark green vest, they went into the armoury, Alice immediately began pulling weapons of their racks and ammo from the crates.

Vergil pondered grabbing some himself, his brother used them to great effect against lesser demons and he didn't have Yamato. He decided against it, they would be awkward at close range and he had summoned swords for long range.

Alice finished collecting her guns, a collection of pistols, SMG's, a sawn-off shotgun and the shotgun she already had.

"You're not taking anything?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't need them." Dismissed Vergil leaving the tent.

Alice shrugged and followed him out.

They looked around the area, just dark fields of grass in the park of Racoon City. Deathly quiet everywhere.

"We need transport." Said Alice walking for the market district knowing just the place.

Elsewhere in the city…

Dante was running on top of a five-story building looking for any sign of Vergil. Dante suddenly heard the clatter of gunfire and skidded to a halt. He changed course and leapt between two other buildings until he saw their source.

Looking down he saw three S.T.A.R.S. impressively fighting off hordes of zombies in an alleyway. Dante could tell they were losing ground. Sighing at the interruption of his search he leapt of the building. He whipped out Ebony and Ivory and span like a spinning top upside down firing at an impossible rate.

The S.T.A.R.S. threw themselves to the ground and watched as half the zombies practically exploded from the onslaught. Dante landed flipping upright just in time, he holstered his guns and ripped Rebellion from his back he sliced a zombies in half straight down the middle. He reversed his grip on the sword, which glowed red with demonic energy, and swung a huge wave of energy burst forth incinerating the zombies in it's path.

He slung Rebellion across his back and swung Yamato in the other direction down the alley. He sheathed Yamato and the clink of sword filling the sheath caused the heads to roll of the zombie's shoulders.

"Go!!" he bellowed at the S.T.A.R.S.

They were up in a flash and ran down the alley Yamato had just cleared. Dante pulled out his handguns again and began firing down the alley as more zombies were coming down the path Rebellion had destroyed.

He fired continuously until the S.T.A.R.S. were out of the alleyway. Then he broke of the attack and ran after them. He saw them up ahead going down into the sewers, as he nearly reached the hole he skidded across the road into the hole grabbing the cover as he went. He went into the hole and pulled the cover over as he fell down the hole.

Before he landed in the filthy water he created a solid circle of light and pushed off it with his foot landing on the dry edge. Immediately two P-90 were pointing at him, the lights shining in his eyes.

"What are you?" came a voice a voice from the man in the center, the only one not aiming at him.

"The guy that just saved your sorry arse?" replied Dante.

"And how did you do that?" the guy asked.

"I have a somewhat bizarre family." Answered Dante, "now do you really think it's going to take them that long to come down that hole?"

There was a moment's hesitation then the middle guy nodded to the two others and they lowered their guns.

The leader of the trio was a strongly built guy with short black hair. He extended his hand to shake Dante's.

"We owe you one so we'll let this drop for now." He said as he and Dante shook hands, "I'm Carlos, this is Yuri, the tall sick looking guy on my left and the pale dude on my right is Nicholai."

Both the guys nodded to their respective names.

"I'm Dante, now can we get out of the sewers. I have bad enough luck with women already."

Carlos chuckled then ordered his two men to bring up the rear, while he and Dante went first. Dante walking along the ledge while the S.T.A.R.S. who were already up to their knees in filth didn't much care.

"So do you guys still have to do some mission or are you just trying to save your own arses now?" asked Dante as they walked along the sewer.

"Saving our own arses." Replied Carlos, looking for ways up.

"Good, because of I have a way out."

This caused the S.T.A.R.S. to stop abruptly.

"Where?" demanded Carlos.

"It's not that simple." Said Dante, "I'm looking for my brother. He's somewhere in this city. You help me find him, I get you out."

"If he's still in the city he's almost certainly infected by now." Said Yuri in heavily accented English.

"He and I are immune." Retorted Dante, "and don't ask how, if you don't find out while we're here I'll tell you when we've got out."

"Deal." Immediately pronounced Carlos, "what does he look like?"

"He's my identical twin."

"That makes this a little easier."

"Yeah, at least you know what the needle looks like."

Dante turned on his heel and continued walking forward, closely followed by the S.T.A.R.S.

After about an hour in the sewers Yuri began coughing violently as though his lungs were full of tar. Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory out and aimed them at Yuri, while Carlos and Nicholai pointed their guns at Dante.

"Have you been bitten?" snarled Dante.

After his coughing session, Yuri slowly pulled up his trouser leg revealing the bite.

"Ok, now you go first." Said Dante indicating ahead with Ivory.

Yuri walked to the head of the group, as Dante holstered his guns. They continued on their walk after Carlos had given Yuri a pep talk about how they were going to find a cure.

Soon they found a way up onto the street. Dante climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole cover slightly of the ground. No zombies, so Dante lifted it off the hole and pulled himself up. The S.T.A.R.S. emerged one by one with Carlos first, followed by Yuri and with Nicholai bringing up the rear.

Once they were all out a nearby payphone began ringing.


	3. Converging Paths

**Converging Paths**

Vergil and Alice were outside a closed 4x4 dealer; amazingly it hadn't been broken into. They could see a flash 4x4 on what was supposed to be a rotating platform, which had long ground to a halt.

"I'll take that one." Said Alice in appreciation as she readied a pistol to shoot through the glass door.

Vergil grabbed her wrist saying, "won't that give us a lot of undead attention?"

"Look around." Answered Alice, "No street lights, no power."

"Still," replied Vergil determined to have the last word, "don't waste good ammo."

"You got a better way in?" asked Alice pulling her arm free to shoot.

Before she could pull the trigger, Vergil's fist smashed through the glass, which brought the entire door down to the floor in broken bits and pieces.

"You're bleeding." Said Alice grabbing his hand and examining the wound, with a shard of glass in it.

She quickly yanked it after pulling out a few bits of bandage she must have picked up from the camp they'd visited. She gasped as the wound instantly healed upon the glass' exit.

"Nice trick." She murmured letting go of his hand.

Gesturing at the door Vergil said, "Ladies first."

Alice strode into the dealer's main room, glass crunching under her boots. She went over to the main counter. Under it was a large safe the held the keys, Alice knelt down and pressed her ear to the door and began twisting the dial. After a few minutes the safe clicked open to mark her success.

She grabbed the key's labelled 'display car' and walked over to the car. Vergil was still standing in the door looking up and down the street. Alice got into the car and turned on the ignition, the car rumbled into life. Alice leaned across and opened the passenger door.

"Get in." she called across the store.

Vergil vanished in what seemed like a blue haze and reappeared next to the car. Alice stared open mouthed at Vergil.

"You can teleport." She stated with shock.

"Only short distances and not through things." Muttered Vergil getting into the car.

"You're going to make me feel inadequate." Replied Alice putting the car in gear and gunning the accelerator.

The tires screamed as they span before they found their grip and the car hurtled through the front window of the store. The car span right and roared down the road. They continued in this fashion for an hour heading toward the checkpoint to get out of the city.

Suddenly the dull road trip came to a screeching halt as Alice slammed the breaks to the sound of gunfire. Vergil and Alice looked at each other then at the church they heard the gunfire coming from.

Alice immediately ran out of the car and towards the church. Vergil initially moved into the drivers seat with the intent of taking the car.

_Help everyone you can, that is true strength._

Vergil shook his head at the sudden memory of his father telling him and Dante that piece of wisdom. He looked up the road then back at the church.

"Damn it." He growled leaping out of the car and teleporting behind Alice just as she ran through the door.

Vergil's eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he could see three creatures clinging to the walls. One of them lunged for three people amongst the broken church benches, Alice launched herself at one of the people who was standing, bringing her down. The creature sailed over them crashing into the remains of the benches.

A second one had launched itself at Vergil who jumped up the wall and did a rebound kick at the things exposed brain. The creature thundered into the floor dead.

Alice pulled out two pistols and let loose a volley of lead into the creatures head. It staggered back and toppled over. The third shot an enormous tongue from its maw at Alice, Vergil teleported in front of her raising his right arm to receive the tongue. It coiled around his wrist and tried to retract to its owner.

Vergil held his ground and pulled the tongue hard. A screeching noise came from the creature as its claws came loose from the wall. Vergil yanked his arm to the side; sending the creature into the opposite wall like a gory flail. The creature fell back to the ground but heaved itself to its feet. Vergil pulled the tongue towards, causing the creature to fly at him. Alice's shotgun bellowed in the church as its head exploded while flying passed Vergil.

Vergil uncoiled himself from the tongue and turned to the people they had just saved. Alice was helping them to their feet. One was good-looking woman in a blue vest and a very short mini-skirt, another was a large black man in a black special ops clothing and the last was a journalist judging by the camera and the business suit.

"Are any of you hurt?" asked Alice, "have you been bitten?"

There was a general answer of no from the trio.

"Then we need to leave." Stated Vergil walking back outside the church.

After a few moments the others followed, the three they had saved got into the back seats of the 4x4, Alice just got into the drivers seat when a nearby payphone began ringing.

Curious Vergil walked up the road and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Vergil." Said a dull voice, "I have a proposition for you. I can get you out of the city."

Vergil covered the mouth piece with his hand and yelled, "Alice I think you should hear this!"

Alice got out of the car and walked over to Vergil. He passed the receiver to her, scowling with suspicion she put it to her ear.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

Vergil heightened hearing picked up the other half of the conversation heard the dull voice again.

"I am Dr Charles Ashford." He replied, "and I have a way out of the city for you."

"What's the price?" asked Alice, still radiating distrust.

"My daughter." Came the answer, "she was supposed to be evacuated this morning, but there was a car crash and she didn't make it out of the city."

"She might be dead." Answered Alice her voice showing no sympathy, she clearly hated Umbrella.

"Then I would have no reason to help you get out of the city." Responded Ashford, his voice cold with anger, "She is alive, and she's at the elementary school on the north side of the city."

Alice sighed then muttered "damn it." Slamming the phone down.

"So we're heading north." Stated Vergil beginning to walk to the car.

"And school isn't out for summer." Murmured Alice, joining Vergil and getting in the drivers seat.

Elsewhere in the city…

Dante picked up the ringing phone and put it to his ear.

"Zombieville restaurant may I take your order." He said.

"My name is Dr. Ashford and you need my help." Came a grey voice.

"Oh really and why is that?" Asked Dante.

"Because your friends on the wall were attacked by three Apache helicopters while that section of the wall was being clawed at by the infected." Came a flippant response.

"Where are they?" demanded Dante his voice roaring with anger.

"They are fine." Said Ashford offhandedly, "the demon's lightening powers and the young mans demonic arm and remarkable sword were easily capable of carving through the infected and evading the helicopters. I have just sent them to collect my daughter, where I also sent Vergil."

"He's alive?" asked Dante, "he's walking around."

"He is fine. Now I need you to go to the north side elementary school and save my daughter. In return I can get you transport out of the city."

"Great I've gone from Legendary Dark Knight to soccer mom." Sighed Dante hanging up.

He turned to face the S.T.A.R.S

"Well guy, we're heading north." He announced.

Before they barraged him with question he pointed at a large truck, big enough to carry them, Vergil, the kid, Nero and Trish as well as a few others.

"Do you guy's think you hotwire that thing." He asked.

End of Chapter.

Ok, to all my readers, if there are errors please point them out to me and I'll fix them ASAP and of course, READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. School Reunion

**School Reunion**

Vergil, Alice, Jill Valentine the woman in the mini-skirt and blue vest, Terri Morales the journalist and Preyton Wells, the bulky black soldier were heading the north side elementary school in their commandeered 4x4.

The streets were dark and deserted in this side of the city, even the undead must have realised everyone had gone south to get to the check points out of the city, which as Jill and Preyton pointed out was not going to happen now they were closed.

Terri Morales revealed that she was recording their encounters with the undead, to expose Umbrella when they got out of the city. Vergil had initially thought this foolish, taking pictures while everyone else did the fighting, but thinking about it the evidence would be invaluable when they got out.

They had been travelling for about an hour; the night seemed oppressive in wake of the events that had so recently destroyed the city. Terri Morales had been interviewing everyone in the backseat of the car, asking about his or her own experiences with the undead. Now she brought her attention to Alice and Vergil.

"So how do you two fit into the grand scheme of things?" she asked.

"I was head of security at the lab that created the T-virus the cause of all this." Replied Alice, "I was going to expose them, but then a colleague of mine stole and released the virus to sell on the black market. The lab known as the Hive placed itself in quarantine but umbrella opened it up again to figure out what happened; they decided I would be the perfect candidate for their experiments with the T-virus. I was someone they could make disappear."

This response made Terri understandably uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," added Alice a smirk on her lips, "I'm not contagious."

Terri nodded and tapped Vergil on the shoulder, "What's your story?"

"I'm immune to the T-virus," answered Vergil, "and if one of these things bites me they will get a lot stronger."

"Stronger? How?"

"Some of my abilities will become theirs."

Before Terri could inquire further Alice bellowed, "EVERYBODY OUT!!!"

She brought the car screeching to a halt as Vergil saw the problem, a huge creature built like a rhino, carrying a rocket launcher and a gatling gun stood in the middle of the road.

Vergil launched himself through the ceiling shattering the glass as the creature fired its rocket launcher. Vergil rolled on the front of the car and as his roll finished landed a two-footed kick to the rocket sending it shooting up in the air.

Alice and the others bailed out of the car and ran for the nearby cover of the houses. The creature levelled its gatling gun at them and was about to fire, Vergil devil triggered and grabbed the cars front bumper with his now clawed hands and hurled the car at it.

The creature saw the car and launched a salvo of bullets at the fly car, Vergil teleported to the other survivors and returned to his human form. Apart form Alice the survivors looked terrified of Vergil.

"Keep moving!" he hissed at them.

They jumped into action and began running through the alleyway behind the houses. After about half an hour of this they finally reached the school.

"Although this is a horror movie cliché," said Alice, "we need to split up to find her quicker."

"Two groups," added Vergil, "one led by Alice and the other led by me."

"No way any of us are going in there until you give us some answers!" demanded Jill, "for starters what the hell are you?"

"I'm a half breed," replied Vergil, "and right now me and Alice are you best chance of a getting out of this city alive."

The survivors grudgingly accepted this fact and divided up, Alice, Jill and Preyton I one group and, Vergil and Terri pairing up.

"Terri and I will take the top floor." Stated Vergil walking towards the school.

"As soon as you've either found her or searched everywhere, wait in reception." Called Alice after the pair.

Vergil pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside, the lights were out, and files and bits of gore were scattered everywhere. He saw the stairs that led to the first floor, which he and Terri took three at a time.

The upper level wasn't as damaged as the ground floor and was decorated with various pieces of children's art. They proceeded down the corridor checking the classrooms; in the last one they saw the sitting figure of a little girl. Terri darted into the room before Vergil could stop her and knelt next to the girl.

Vergil saw the greyish tint to the skin and immediately teleported to Terri's side, hauled away from the child zombie, pushing her to the teacher's desk at the front, and broke it's neck with a hard kick to the chin.

"Vergil!" yelped Terri looking behind him.

Vergil span around and saw what looked like the rest of the class, all undead.

"Get behind the desk." Bellowed Vergil as he teleported behind it to.

Terri ran around the desk and against the wall with Vergil. Vergil reached out his hand, which she took, and suddenly his foot kicked the desk and a second kick sent it skating across the floor crashing into about fifteen of the kids.

Vergil suddenly ran, pulling Terri with him, this slowed him down so he span round and picked her up bridal style and ran, spectral swords impaling the other kids through their heads.

Vergil kept running with Terri in his arms until they were back in the reception area. Carefully he placed her back on her feet as she stood their gasping for breath from the adrenaline rush.

"Thank you," she breathed, "you… you saved my life."

"You can thank me by getting that story out and you can't do that if you're dead." Replied Vergil disapprovingly.

Terri looked away embarrassed before quietly apologising. After view a few minutes the others returned with the small girl in tow.

She was a very small girl, with curly strawberry blond hair and stood like she descended from royalty.

"You found the child I see." Stated Vergil turning away to walk out.

"Great work Alice for finding us our ticket out of this hell hole." Replied Alice sarcastically walking after him.

An animal growl stopped them in their tracks. Everyone turned around and saw five zombie dogs snarling at them advancing forward preparing to pounce. As one they leapt and just as Vergil prepared to launch summoned swords when five shots rang out and the dogs fell to the ground dead.

Vergil looked down the left corridor where Alice had come from. Holding one black pistol and one silver, clad in red and black with white hair stood his brother, Dante.

"And where the hell have you been, young man?!" asked Dante angrily, "I've been tearing up this entire damn city looking for you!"

"And here I thought you, just didn't care." Replied Vergil mockingly tearful.

Dante looked over Vergil's companions before answering.

"Well at least it's an improvement on your last party, the babe is still here." He said

"My sincerest apologies brother, but I didn't see your name on the guest list."

"Well you know me." Replied Dante shrugging, "Can't miss the chance to get one over on my wonderful big brother."

"Can we cut this hear warming family reunion short." Interrupted Alice, "'the party' is getting too wild and we need to get going."

"You got wheels?" asked Dante

"Not anymore." Answered Alice, "Some Umbrella project with a bazooka took it out."

"Too bad," replied Dante, "you'll just have to ride in our truck after Nero and Trish get here."

"Trish?" asked Vergil, "the demon?"

"The one that was to made to look like mom?" replied Dante, "That's the one. Ebony will give you a nice kiss if you try anything."

Vergil scowled at Dante, how could he defend that thing?

After a few moments they heard a crash on the other side of the building, then a series of crashes getting closer. All of a sudden a zombie crashed through a wall in the corridor and through another.

A white haired man of little more than twenty stepped through the first hole. He wore a untidy dark blue coat and had a long sword strapped to his back like Dante, on his hip Vergil spotted an enormous revolver. What peaked his interest was his right arm that had glowing blue streaks as well as reptilian armour.

"Took your time." Greeted Dante.

"You're not getting an apology." Replied the kid, whom Vergil guessed to be Nero.

Nero turned to face Vergil before saying, "Holy crap there really are two of you."

Vergil glared at him but his attention was brought to the woman who walked in behind him. She dressed like a whore with a black leather corset and skintight leather trousers, but her face was too familiar, it was his mothers. She also had the nerve to where her amulet.

Vergil almost attacked here right there if Dante hadn't smacked him round the back of the head.

"You have no moral high ground when it comes to unsavoury acts bro." Said Dante, "Now lets get the hell out of here."

The gathered group of a bout a dozen headed out of the school with Dante and Vergil bring up the rear.

Just as Vergil was about to pass through the door, Dante grabbed him on the shoulder.

"I want your word, you will not try to harm Trish in anyway." He demanded, "and to never try and claim Force Edge."

Vergil thought for a moment, Dante had had all the grief of losing his mother just as he had, as well as the belief of killing his brother and he still trusted that thing. Maybe she was trustworthy, as for the Force Edge, Dante had never looked for power, and Vergil knew he had dozens of Devil Arms and accumulated powers.

"Fine." Growled Vergil turning away.

Dante grabbed him on the shoulder again.

"WHAT?!" bellowed Vergil.

Before him Dante was holding Yamato, his beloved blade. Vergil starred at it, how had he not sensed it? Never mind, reaching forward he took the sheath in his left hand. A grin appeared on his face as he and his brother stepped out of the school.

"You know," said Vergil, "when we were young I always wanted to do this."

Turning Vergil unsheathed his sword at the school, a small white line flashed through the building. Vergil slowly sheathed his sword, just as the hilt hit the sheath a small _ting!_ sound and the building collapsed.

Dante staggered about laugh before patting him on the shoulder, "You're back." He proclaimed.

They walked towards the truck, when Vergil heard the nearby phone ringing. He teleported over and put the receiver to his ear.

"I want to speak to my daughter." Said Ashford.

"Alice!" called Vergil, "Bring Angela!"

Alice got out of the back of the truck with the small girl and brought her over to the phone.

"Make it quick." Snapped Vergil harsher than he intended, as he handed her he phone.

Dante went into the back of the trunk and sat with the S.T.A.R.S. he had brought with him, Vergil could see one of them was too far-gone to be helped. He then saw Angela walking to the truck and realised Alice had the phone.

He could hear the doctor telling her where to go, as he spotted a shape in the dark. Almost drawing his sword he stopped when he realised it was an uninfected black man carrying to golden guns.

"Boy am I glad to see you." He gasped putting his hands on his knees, "the names L.J. you gotta take me with you, man."

Vergil inclined his head towards the truck. Then he saw it, a tongue shooting out of a near by tree. He unsheathed Yamato and sliced through it just before it reached Alice.

"GO." He roared, "I'LL HOLD EM OFF AND CATCH UP!"

Alice nodded and ran to the truck, leaping into the back.

Vergil saw at least ten lickers emerging from the tree. A smirk appeared on his face as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"This is going to be fun." He said, watching them get ready to pounce.

Vergil stood as still as a statue and the lickers leapt at him.


	5. Venting Anger

**Venting Anger**

Vergil glanced at the closest Licker. It's maw open with it in mid-flight heading straight for him. To the Darkslayer it seemed to be moving slow motion, when it was within arms reach, he brought the sheathed Yamato up to connect sharply with it's chin. He then swung the sheath at the Licker on his right, and then in a single rotation on the spot Vergil unsheathed the glorious blade slicing the first Licker in half before it hit the ground and decapitating the second in one fluid stroke.

He flicked the blade away from him, cleaning it of blood, before sheathing it. Two down, a dozen to go.

The other Lickers landed in front of him, seeing what happened to the advanced guard, obviously made them pause for thought, if they could think.

Vergil darted forward unsheathing and re-sheathing Yamato faster than the eye could see. Two more fell in pieces.

The remaining ten lickers all lunged at him. The closest one got the hilt of Yamato smashed into it's head, as it sailed backwards, Vergil leant backwards to avoid the second, slicing it in half. A third lunged at Vergil's front, only to be impaled on Yamato, as Vergil stood straight again.

Vergil ripped Yamato from its Licker sheath, flicking it against the ground cleaning it again. Four Lickers remained, having missed Vergil completely. Vergil's hair had fallen forward as it irritatingly did if he ever had a sufficiently long fight. Roaring like the demon he had once aspired to be, he ran at them swinging Yamato impossibly fast through three of the Lickers.

When Vergil finished his charge he was on the other side of the Licker group and held his position, sword arm out stretched to the right and leaning forward as if running as the three Lickers crumpled into bits. One was left.

Vergil sheathed Yamato and calmly walked straight past the Licker towards the truck that had not moved, but at least had it's engine running. The Licker reared up on its hind leg and roared. Vergil unsheathed Yamato span the blade behind him and abruptly halted the blade so it stopped, the tip just touching the road. The Licker jerked and stopped mid roar. Vergil slowly sheathed Yamato. The Licker fell into shreds.

A smirk appeared on Vergil's lips before he heard, "Vergil! Run damn it!"

Vergil turned around and saw at least a hundred regular zombies standing at the end of the road behind him. On cue they ran at him as if the now the fight was over they wanted the snacks.

Vergil was about to draw Yamato when Trish teleported in front of him.

"Go!" she yelled.

She threw her hands forward and gold lightening roared from her fingertips arching all over the street before her. Vergil turned to the truck and teleported into the back.

"Trish! Move!" bellowed Dante drawing Ebony and Ivory.

Trish turned and ran, why she didn't teleport Vergil didn't know. Zombies were coming at her from the side; she wasn't going to make it.

"Trish! DOWN!" roared Vergil.

Yamato's sheath glowed blue for a split second and Vergil drew the sword. An almost invisible line travelled through the approaching horde as Trish dived into a roll. Trish leapt to her feet and kept running. Nero reached out and a spectral hand shot forward and grabbed Trish pulling her into the van.

Vergil sheathed his sword and the zombies in the street fell in half.

"GO!!!" yelled Dante, as zombies not in the way of the slash charged.

Alice slammed her foot on the accelerator and the truck took off down the street. Nero let off a few shots as the zombies shrunk into the distance.

Dante sat down next to Trish, who was holding her head and looked paler than usual.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," muttered Trish, "I'm just not used to discharging 10,000 watts in one go, it drained me a bit."

"It was certainly a lot of juice." Commented Dante.

Vergil sat down opposite Trish, and observed her silently before talking.

"You saved my life." He stated simply, "thank you."

"We'll call it even." She said offering her hand.

Vergil took her hand and shook it, surprised at himself, that he would be doing this so soon after wanting to slice her in half. Something about him was different, whether it was better or worse he would decide later.

"So Vergil," started Dante, "what happened after Mallet Island?"

"The explosion you saw," explained Vergil, "was me trying to teleport back to hell and just succeeding. Mundus imprisoned me for failing to kill you, but shortly after that his shackles failed and everything began to fall apart. I ran back into the human world when that damn island exploded. The explosion broke Yamato in its sheath and nearly killed me.

I drifted for several weeks slowly healing. The demon magic now in the water slowed it down. Eventually I washed up on shore and as I was semiconscious I was easy to capture. Some stuttering idiot with a monocle kept removing fragments of my armour and took Yamato. They somehow made a drug the kept me nearly asleep for years. After that a group of soldiers raided the lab I was kept in. After that I woke up in a hospital room, in Racoon with Alice."

Dante let out a low whistle, which was cut of by a feral growl. Yuri the sick soldier had transformed. Almost instantly his head exploded next between Carlos and Nicholai. Nero, who was holding a smoking Blue Rose, lowered his weapon and finally sat down. Carlos and Nicholai looked ready to open fire on Nero but were otherwise unchanged.

Dante, Trish and Nero then filled in what happened after Vergil's "death", from Mundus' defeat, to Trish living with Dante, Sid's attack on Dante's hometown, to Fortuna Island.

"So you defeated Mundus." Stated Vergil incredulously, "that's, impressive."

"Careful you coming dangerously close to giving me a compliment." Smirked Dante.

Vergil scowled at him but the truck screeching to halt cut off his comeback.

"Houston!" called Alice, "We have a problem!"

Everyone in the back got up and turned several shades paler. The entire city population seemed to be between them and the building they had to reach.

"Oh, that's fair!" groaned Nero, "now we have to get through and army."

"More fun this way." Commented Dante.

Nero climbed onto the top of the driver's compartment.

"Alice." He called knocking on the roof, "drive and don't stop for anything. Drive us straight into the building."

"Are you crazy?" she asked as the zombies began to notice them.

"There's no time!" yelled Nero, "and I wanna get out of here as much as you, now DRIVE!"

Alice gunned the accelerator as Nero threw a demonic fist forward, a spectral hand shooting forth and staying their smashing through the horde.

"Everyone else hold them off!" roared Nero.


	6. A Challenge

**A Challenge**

Alice gunned the accelerator using the Devil Bringer as a battering ram as Nero crouched on the roof. Vergil, Dante and Trish sliced up, electrocuted or shot any zombies that by some fluke managed to grab hold off the truck to reach it's contents. Some of the others were about to shoot, when they were harshly ordered by all the demon hunters to conserve their ammo.

The truck went through a kilometre of undead, before Nero's struck the bulletproof glass door of the building they had to reach. Glass shattered around them as Nero rolled into the back of the truck to avoid the glass.

The truck crashed into the central pillar of the building, which had a staircase near it. Dante and Trish opened fire on the zombies that were now pouring through the opening. Vergil and Nero, were lifting people out of the truck and on to the stairs.

Alice was the last to get out of the truck; Vergil grabbed her and hurled her up the staircase. She twisted in mid air and landed in crouch, as Vergil was about to teleport to catch her.

With everyone out of the truck, as Nero, Alice and the S.T.A.R.S. laying down suppressive fire, Vergil, Dante and Trish teleported up the stairs and the group broke into a run for the main staircase that would take them all the way to the top. Dante was the first to reach the door to the staircase he kicked the door down and everyone ran through the opening.

They travelled up about three levels when Nero came to an abrupt halt. He brought his demonic fist back and a spectral hand appeared above him, which he brought down on the flights below them, the hand smash right down to the ground.

"That'll slow em down a bit." Said Nero running after the group.

After half an hour of intense running the group reached the top of the tower.

"Can someone," gasped Carlos, "can someone please tell me, why we didn't take a damn lift."

"Running adds to the moment." Joked Dante, "I'm mean how lame would it be if the good guys just stood in a lift to escape the zombies. Seriously dude, you gotta know how to build the tension."

"Shut up Dante." Said Alice leaning forward with her hands on her knees, "No wonder Vergil tried to kill you. I would to if you didn't have your uses."

"Finally," sighed Vergil, "someone who sees him as he really is."

"Hey, this guy got on my nerves the moment I saw him." Claimed Nero.

"Copy cat." Muttered Alice.

Nero simply scowled at Alice in response.

"Ok," started Dante, "my guess is there is going to be a huge number of guards for this helicopter. Any ideas?"

"There's gonna be snipers for sure." Said Alice readying her weapons, "I'll deal with them."

"Anyway since when did you go in with a plan?" asked Nero.

"Since I've been travelling with about half a dozen people who are more likely to get killed than me." Replied Dante, pulling out Ebony and Ivory.

"I see you arrogance still remains." Commented Vergil.

"Hey, I beat the armies of hell and you three times." Pointed out Dante.

Vergil fell silent and then angrily kicked the door, so that it went fly and by a fluke hit a guard of the roof of the building. Everyone followed through, Dante taking shots the guard's hands. The S.T.A.R.S. grabbed extra ammo from the guards.

Looking around they saw that the building had three spires, connected near the base. The zombies were going to reach them despite Nero's tactic. They could see the tail of a helicopter poking out behind part of the tower on the right.

Alice took point walking across the bridge connecting the two towers, as she rounded the corner of the small stairwell entrance that was blocking the helicopter from view.

They heard a voice bellow, "Drop your weapon!"

Alice put her hands up and let go of the gun in her right hand. She then leapt to the right grabbing the gun in mid fall and firing three rounds followed by deathly silence. Alice picked herself up and holstered her weapon.

The group approached the helicopter slowly wary of traps. Alice stepped into the back of the helicopter. Everyone's world went white and soundless as at least ten flash bang grenades went off. Vergil, Dante and Nero, while still blinded by the flash felts electricity coursing through them as someone tasered them.

Vergil felt Yamato pulled out of his grip and a sharp blow connect with the back of his head. He fell to his knees as his sense of hearing and sight returned.

He heard someone muttering, "Disappointing, perhaps the were selected the wrong subject to capture after all."

Vergil snarled as his strength returned. He focus on a man in black camouflage and unlike the others wasn't wearing any mask. All of their weapons we leant against the helicopter.

"I wouldn't try anything clever." Said the man, "If you do the helicopter is rigged to C4. I highly doubt your regenerative capabilities can overcome a nuclear fallout."

The man turned to Alice, "You are going to participate in a test for us."

"Fuck you." Growled Alice as the guards let her up.

The man smirked then pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Nemesis move in."

From the speaker of the walkie-talkie cam a deep growl of a voice saying, "Command confirmed, Major Cain."

After a few minutes a repetitive thud could be heard as Nemesis moved on to the rooftop. In the light, they could see him clearly, he was massive bulging with muscle and clad in thick leather clothing. One of his eyes was cover by what looked like stapled over flesh and his nose and lips were missing. He carried a gatling gun and a rocket launcher, which he discarded, once ordered to.

The guards pushed Alice towards it, he abruptly turned around to face Major Cain.

"What if I refuse to fight?" she asked determined to resist.

"Then you die as do all of your friends." Answered Cain, "and to show I'm serious…"

He pulled out a pistol and fired at Dr. Ashford. Nero however devil trigger briefly throwing his guards off him and used his devil bringer to catch the bullet, only to be promptly tasered by the other guards.

"Impressive." Replied Cain turning back to Alice, "Nemesis kill Project Alice."

Nemisis launched itself at Alice, bring his right fist down on her. She blocked it with her left, but the blow left her reeling back. Nemisis punched with his left fist, she ducked under the blow but it backhanded her throwing her to the ground. He tried to smash his foot down on her. The blow shattered the concrete where she had been lying. Alice had rolled to the right just in time and kicked up at his side.

Nemisis staggered backwards as Alice leapt to her feet and went on the offensive. She smashed her fists into his stomach three times forcing further and further back. Nemisis landed a strong punch to Alice causing her to stagger back. Nemesis walked over to a radio tower and tore off a girder.

Alice ducked under a swing aimed at her head. Cain tossed her two of the guards' batons so that it was still a fair fight. She parried another swing with one and smashed the other down on Nemesis' left arm and then across his face.

Nemesis staggered back and swung again with the girder. Alice ducked under it again and smashed both down on the hand holding the girder. Nemesis dropped the girder and Alice hit him again in the face with such force that the batons broke.

Finally both combatants ran at each other with Alice landing a two-footed kick to Nemesis' chest sending him falling back and impaling himself on jagged piece of metal he had created when obtaining the girder.

Everyone was still for a moment as Alice whispered a single name "Matt.2

"Excellent Alice." Said Cain clapping slowly, "Now kill him."

Alice turned around to face Cain and growled, "No."

"It is natural selection." Replied Cain, "You are the victor."

"I'm a freak!" she yelled back.

"You're not mutation." Insisted Cain, "You're evolution. Now kill him."

"No."

Cain sighed disappointed, "Very well."

Nemesis pushed himself off the girder and picked up his gatling gun.

"Nemesis kill project Alice." Ordered Cain.

Nemesis levelled his gun at Alice.


	7. Escape

**Escape**

Nemesis fired as Dante and Vergil exploded with demonic energy. The sheer force of their devil trigger throwing their guards of them. The bullets sailed past Alice and shredded the guards instantly. Alice ran at Major Cain, tackling him to the ground and ripping the detonator out of his hand.

She threw it off the side of the building as Nero and the other broke free of their guards. They heard the rhythm of rotor blades before they say the helicopters, Apaches, flying in from behind several sky scrappers.

Carlos and the others ran into the helicopter throwing the C-4 out of the back and grabbing their weapons. Dante and Vergil in their devil forms were pummelling the remaining guards when the door that was on the other side of the building burst open.

The zombies had reached them.

Nemesis redirected his fire at the oncoming horde. Hundreds of them were pouring out. Dante and Vergil now in their human forms teleported over to the helicopter and grabbed their weapons, while Nero used his devil bringer to grab his.

Dante reversed his grip on his sword as it began to glow blood red. He swung it with all his demonic strength carving a path straight through the mass of undead. Yamato glowed dark blue as Vergil repeatedly slashed and sheathed his weapon bringing down the entrance that the undead were pouring through.

The seven helicopters opened fire, but Nero summoned a giant hand that deflected the missiles, and grabbed on of the helicopters hurling it at another. Dante broke off from the defence against the hundred or so undead. He leapt from building and grabbed onto one of the helicopter blades and used its momentum to hurl himself at a second. As he flew between the two, he drew Ebony and Ivory and shot at the rotor blades of the first helicopter shredding them away and bringing the helicopter down. He slammed feet first into the second helicopter with such for that he left a crater in its side destroying the fuel line. He leapt away and landed on the roof, joining the battle against the zombies.

Alice meanwhile was helping fight the horde when one of the helicopters locked onto her. Just before it fired, Vergil teleported in front of her and unsheathed Yamato, an almost invisible line shot from the blade and down the centre of the helicopter. He slowly sheathed the sword, the helicopter fell in two.

"Thanks." Said Alice running back into fray.

"Don't mention it. Ever." Replied Vergil following her into the battle.

Trish sent lightening arching from her fingertips frying the helicopter, which flew erratically and crashed into the building.

The last helicopter abruptly turned and fled as the last of the zombies fell.

"Ok," said Dante pondering the situation, "either that guys pay isn't enough risk fighting us, or that nuke is close."

Alice was standing over Cain pointing a gun at his head. Vergil walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not a murder." He said, "don't kill someone who isn't worth the bullet."

Vergil suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked down and saw a zombie head clamped onto his leg.

He kicked it off and it landed with a thud against the floor.

"Son of a bitch." Muttered Vergil, "I liked these boots."

"He broke the skin?" asked Alice worried.

"I'm immune remember." He replied showing her the chunk missing from his boot and the newly healed skin, "but we could have a serious problem."

A sickening sound came from the head a whole body seemed to regenerate from it. Initially it seemed human, but then horns emerged, as did two pairs of insect wings and a pair of bat wings. Finally a rotting form of the Sparda sword appeared in its hand, when this was finished a shockwave erupted from the Zombie-Sparda throwing everyone back.

Vergil, Dante, Nemesis, Nero and Trish all landed nicely on the ground but Alice her head roughly struck the helicopter knocking her out.

Dante hurled Rebellion at the Zombie-Sparda leapt up in the air and dropped kicked it. He ripped out his sword as Vergil sliced through the undead-demon, however it now had his regenerative abilities, healed and grabbed Vergil by the throat and threw him over the edge of the building. Vergil teleported up and landed on the building.

Trish unleashed the full power of her lightening while Nero held it in place. It broke free of its holding only to be tackled to the ground by Nemesis who started to ruthlessly pummel him.

A fireball shot from the Zombie-Sparda from its fist, which Nemesis ignored. He faced the others and bellowed, "GO!!!!!"

Nemesis was thrown off the Sparda who stood back up again and lunged at Dante who received the blow but was still sent flying from the force of the blow.

The helicopters engines started as Nemesis was run through by the Zombie-Sparda, Nemesis grabbed onto the sword not letting it pull the sword out. Nero used the devil bringer to smash the floor beneath the Zombie-Sparda. Both Nemesis and "Sparda" fell through the hole, Nero pulled Nemesis up as Vergil carried Alice into the helicopter.

Dante, Trish, Nero and Nemesis ran into the helicopter as "Sparda" climbed out of the hole. Cain also tried to board but Vergil threw him out as the helicopter took off. Nemesis spotted his rocket launcher and jumped out as the helicopter took off. He grabbed the launcher and fired, but "Sparda" unleashed a flaming dragon engulfing Nemesis.

Dante, Nero and Trish all fired demonically infused bullets while Vergil impaled it with summoned swords.

"Sparda" struggled to get up as the helicopter flew away.

Everyone stopped and slumped down where they stood as the helicopter escaped the city.

Vergil knelt down in front of Alice and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Alice?" he whispered.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and focused on Vergil.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Hey." Replied Vergil.

Racoon city exploded as the nuke struck. The helicopter rocked from the force of the explosion, Alice suddenly leapt from where she was sat as the force of the explosion threw Vergil back. She tried to reach for a pipe that was flying towards Angela, but the helicopter bucked again and she was in its path.

Dante moved faster than Vergil ever had and grabbed the pipe before it struck Alice. The helicopter lurched as the engine cut out.

"HANG ONTO SOMETHING WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!" bellowed Carlos of the noise.

The helicopter crashed into the side of a waterfall, Dr Ashford was thrown from his wheelchair and everyone else was thrown further into the helicopter.

Vergil shook his head to clear the dizziness, everyone else was picking themselves, he rolled over and grabbed Yamato from where it had fallen and tied it to his waist. Alice stood over him her hand extended, although he didn't need a hand up he took it anyway and they jumped out of the helicopter.

Just when there feet touched the ground they heard Angela scream, "DADDY!!!"

Everyone turned to face Angela, she was near the cockpit cradling her fathers head, which had a very large dent in it. He was very obviously dead.

Nero knelt down beside Angela and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up and threw her arms around Nero sobbing into his shoulder. Nero slowly stood up carrying her easily and slowly walked out of the helicopter.

Everybody solemnly walked away from the helicopter, the group numbering about a dozen had finally escaped Racoon city.

They began heading for the nearby in the woods, the helicopter exploded as a piece of live wire hit some petrol. Shrapnel flew everywhere and large chunks of metal flew straight at Alice.

She threw up her hands and the shrapnel stopped. Then it hurtled back in the opposite direction.

No one moved, everyone stared at Alice, who swayed on her feet and collapsed. Vergil grabbed her before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style.

"Guys get moving." Yelled Nero, "We won't have any safety until we reach Fortuna and it's a long walk south."


	8. Flying the Nest

**Flying the Nest**

Alice woke with a start. It was night by the view from the window, the moon providing the only light. The room she was in looked like an expensive hotel suite. Large king sized bed, expensive furniture dotted the room.

She pulled off the covers, relieved to find that she had her clothes on this time and no tubes were sticking into her. Groggily she got to her feet and almost tripped over her boots. She put her boots on and walked over to the door and pulled it open peering outside.

Staring through the gloom she saw her friends from Racoon city sleeping around a very large living room. The men all chivalrously sleeping on the floor, allow the women to have the sofas.

She heard the sound of a television and conversation coming from behind a door with a light shining under the crack between floor and door.

She stepped around the various sleeping forms and pushed open the door slightly.

She instantly heard a woman's voice saying, "We need to take her to hospital. None of us are doctors and it's been 24 hours."

"Umbrella have their fingers in everything," replied a voice she recognised as Nero, "I'm sure someone at Fortuna General works for Umbrella, that's the only place that has anything belonging to them."

"Exactly…" replied the woman's voice, "nowhere else does, the order can protect her."

Alice walked into the room, startling Nero, the woman as well as Dante who had stayed silent.

She quickly looked around. They were in a large white kitchen, with a dining table everyone was sat around, with a TV in the corner showing the news. She saw what they were showing and recognized it as the recordings of their escape from Racoon City.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hello." Replied the woman, "I'm Kyrie take a seat."

Alice slowly sat down in an offered.

"The press got the tape." She commented.

"Yeah," confirmed Dante, "Terri has been making calls all day, the governments of the world are arresting Umbrella officials all over the world."

"Now we just have to hope the nuke stopped the infection. I doubt it." Said Alice sorrowfully.

"Why?" asked Kyrie.

"The T-Virus is too adaptive and some people may have gotten out before they started showing symptoms, not including animals and insects." Explained Alice.

"Then we need to start making preparations." Sighed Nero.

"Yeah." Confirmed Alice, "as an island it would be difficult for the infected to infected to reach you, you're self sustaining and a fortress town. You'll have a better time than most."

"That's something at least." Mumbled Nero.

The room was silent in contemplation before Alice asked, "Where's Vergil?"

"He's up on the roof." Answered Dante, "He's never been one to wait around talking or sitting by someone's bedside."

"Thanks." Replied Alice getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

She stepped over the various sleeping forms and over to the stairs that lead to the roof. She pushed open the door silently and stepped out onto the roof.

Vergil was standing near the edge of the building looking out over the city. Alice closed the door with a small click of it sliding back into the doorframe. Vergil whipped around hand on his sword.

His eyes widened as he said, "You're awake."

"How perceptive." She replied with a smirk.

"You sound like Dante." Smiled Vergil relaxing.

Alice put her hand over her heart in mock hurt before saying, "Ouch that hurt."

Alice closed the gap between them and leant against the small wall on the roof.

"Are you, okay?" asked Vergil his voice betraying his concern.

Alice looked him straight in the eye and said, "From what I can gather about you, you don't show emotion unless under extreme stress. Now, admittedly, Racoon City was extreme stress, but you didn't bat an eyelid until we ran into Trish. And while every other guy was practically drooling over her, you radiated distrust despite just meeting her. So I think it should be me asking that question."

Vergil sighed, bowed his head and leant on the wall next to Alice, "When Dante and I were ten, on our birthday our mother gave us two halves of an amulet. I didn't know its significance at the time, but I treasured it nonetheless. When we were seventeen, we were all attacked by demons, Dante and I fought but they just kept coming. Eventually one landed a lucky blow, and stabbed my mother, Eva, she died in Dante and mine's arms. I hated everything after that, demons for killing her, Sparda for not being there, emotions because of the pain, Dante and myself for not being able to protect her and humans for being so weak. I became obsessed with gaining power whatever the cost, and I nearly unleashed hell on earth. Dante stopped me, after that I was corrupted by Mundus and there I met Trish. She's a demon made to look like my mother, the amulet around her neck is the amulet that unlocks Sparda's power and the same two amulets that Dante and I were given on our tenth birthday. So while, Dante trusts her and she helped in Racoon city, you can see why I have issues with people."

Alice was silent for a moment absorbing the information, eventually she said, "So what happens for you now?"

"I don't know." Confessed Vergil, "All my plans fell to pieces, and I think the world might be following soon."

Alice shrugged, "probably, I doubt you find that particularly relevant considering you haven't been on it for the past twenty years."

"Travel." Decided Vergil, "I had so many places I wanted to see when I was little and I have no reason to stay."

"No reason?" asked Alice sounding hurt.

Vergil turned to face her a surprised expression on his face, "You honestly think after what we've just been through that you're not coming with me?"

Alice's face split into an enormous grin on these words and kissed Vergil in response. Vergil initially resisted but then returned it fully.

Suddenly Vergil pulled both of them onto the floor and broke the kiss.

"Moving a little fast don't you think?" asked Alice with raised eyebrows.

"Umbrella's soldiers just took a shot at you." Replied Vergil looking at the hole that had appeared in the door to the roof.

"Damn it." She sighed as Vergil got off her and jumped from the roof to deal with the soldiers.


	9. Six Months

**Six Months Later**

True to Alice's word the T-virus escaped in the carriers of humans, animals and insects. Within one month all of the USA was affected, within two months all of the Americas were gone and within three the world.

Rivers dried up, forests withered and died and all but a few havens of humanity became desert. The survivors could only travel, keep moving, one step ahead of them the only way to avoid becoming them.

Fortuna Island was one of the last Citadels of humanity against the mindless horde.

Alice and Vergil were driving in a 4x4 on the main road to salt lake city. They had left Fortuna to remove the risk of Umbrella attacking, the corporation not closed down before the outbreak became national. Two days ago they had picked up a distress call from a radio station, KBKL. They had to be careful, they had to avoid Umbrella's satellites while trying to help anyone they could and sending them to Jill Valentine's haven in Baltimore or the few convoys roaming the desert.

"Twenty dollars says this is a trap." Said Vergil in the passenger seat listening to the repeating broadcast.

"We shouldn't take the risk." Replied Alice, "and no gloating if you're right."

Vergil grinned as they parked outside the radio station. Vergil left Yamato in the jeep knowing that no one would try and steal it. Alice and Vergil strode inside, Vergil having Beowulf ready to appear if needed and Alice had Agni and Rhudra strapped to her back as a farewell gift from Dante.

The walls were decked in blood and biblical references to the apocalypse. They came into a badly lit room with a fat, ugly blond woman sitting in the middle of the room cradling a bundle.

The woman turned to them and said, "Please help my baby."

Alice holstered her gun and held out her arms to take the child. The woman handed her over and Alice pulled back the cloth, to reveal a doll.

"Told you." Said Vergil gloating as Alice dropped the doll.

Alice only glared at Vergil as about ten armed men appeared out of the shadows and the ugly woman said, "You bitch, you dropped my baby."

Two of the men held large shotguns each to Vergil and Alice's heads. The guys holding Vergil put his hands in handcuffs behind his back, while Alice was thrown onto the table. They took her weapons and held her sitting up on the table.

One of the men approached Alice and said to the others, "Spread her legs."

Alice looked the guy in the eye and said, "I wouldn't do that."

This earned her a slap across the face as he said, "Shut your mouth bitch!"

Vergil cracked his neck and growled, "You really shouldn't have done that."

The guy intending to rape Alice looked at Vergil and as her turned back to Alice was met by a neck breaking kick to the face from Alice.

The ugly woman was the first to react screaming, "JESUS CHRIST!!"

She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alice but before she could fire Vergil teleported in front of her and threw her into a hole in the floor. Alice did a backwards roll off the table, grabbing Agni and Rhudra in the process. She slashed at the two that had been holding her their heads hit the floor with a thud.

Vergil smashed his fist through the torso of one of the two people that had been holding, while kicking the other through the concrete wall. Vergil leapt at one of the final four grabbing his neck and snapping it like a twig, while Alice impaled to others with Agni and Rhudra.

Only one was left and he had an AK-47 aimed at Vergil, he fired and Vergil felt ten rounds eat into him. He looked at the wounds with amusement as they healed and promptly broke the man's back by kicking him against the wall.

"Don't say it!" said Alice the instant they were done.

"What? That I told you so?" asked Vergil feigning ignorance, "well I did!"

Alice scowled at him but before she could reply they heard a pitiful cry for help coming from the hole in the ground. They both walked over and leaned into see. The ugly blond woman was huddled in the corner of a room beneath them. That's when they saw them, five zombie dogs all slowly approaching.

She looked up and saw them, "Help!" she screamed.

Alice took out her pistol and promptly shot her through the head.

Silently Vergil and Alice returned to their car.

Claire Redfield's Search and Rescue Convoy…

The rag tad group of vehicles were all parked around the small motel in the desert. Claire put a walkie-talkie to her mouth and said, "Dante. Take Trish, Lady and Carlos and sweep the place.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Dante getting off the roof of the bus he was sitting on. The group of hunters emerged looking pretty much the same as they had six months ago.

"Lady Leave Kalina Ann in the bus." Said Dante, "We're searching it for survivors to get them back to Fortuna, not destroying it."

Lady scowled at him before replying, "I like to keep my options open."

Dante simply shrugged, "Whatever, do as you please. Just leave enough building left for survivors.


	10. It Came From Up Above

**It Came From Up Above**

The convoy was parked outside the small motel that it had been the previous night. Dante slowly opened his eyes as the sun crept in through the bus window. He got to his feet and cracked his neck.

He strode out of the bus feeling the sun on his face. Something landed with a thud on the bus. He whipped around drawing Ebony and Ivory in one fluid motion.

A crow was perched on the roof of the bus and Dante instantly recognised it was infected. He heard a rustling of feathers behind him, he slowly turned and saw crows. Thousands perched on the roofs of the buildings the power lines, everywhere.

He let out a low whistle as he walked cautiously back into the bus. He gave Carlos who was in the drivers seat a kick to wake him as he grabbed the radio.

"Would the luscious red head known only as Claire Redfield please answer my call." He said into the radio.

After a few moments the tired voice of the convoy leader came in over the radio, "Dante, I was dreaming of a nice hot bubble bath so you'd better have a good excuse."

"Houston, we have a problem." Replied Dante, "Look on the roof of the buildings."

"Holy shit." Came Claire's whispered voice. "All drivers get ready to move out and keep it quiet."

Dante watched through the windscreen, as various people got ready for a fast getaway in their vehicles.

By now the other people on the bus were awake. Lady and Trish were fingering weapons and the others were all silent staring in horror out of the window.

K-Mart a young teenage girl who followed Dante practically everywhere he went tugged on his coat. He turned to her inquiringly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Keep quiet and get the hell out of here." Dante replied in a hushed tone.

At that moment however a can of soup fell off one of the shelves.

The crows screamed as they sprung into the air. The engines roared into life and the vehicles rocketed towards the tarmac road. This is except the modified school bus.

"Oh shit." Yelled Carlos, "Wheel spin!!!"

Suddenly the bus found traction and surged forward into one of the power pylons.

"Claire we've gotta problem!!" Carlos bellowed down the radio.

The crows seeing the bus trapped all surged for it slamming into the windscreen. Dante and Carlos threw them up against the glass to hold the crows back. The largest van pulled up behind the bus and extended a little gangway to the back. Lady and Trish were already at the back. They threw open the doors and began shooting at the crows as people ran between the two.

After a few minutes everyone was out, Trish and Lady jumped to the van.

"Carlos, Dante!! Move it!!" yelled Lady as she machined gun the swarm of birds.

"Carlos! Go!!" ordered Dante, "I'll be fine."

"You'd better be." Replied Carlos leaving the crumbling windscreen and diving for the van."

"GOOO!!" roared Dante, "I'll catch up."

Trish nodded and commanded the driver to get going.

Dante grinned as his hands and the centre of his chest began to glow and shadow swirled around him. Soon he was encased in an invulnerable shell as the birds finally smashed down the windscreen.

"See ya!!" Dante yelled as he pulled out Ivory and fired where he knew the petrol tank to be.

Lady and Trished watched as the bus exploded. As the sound died down they heard what distinctively sounded like, "WWWOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Looking up they say a red blur in the sky, with smoke trailing behind it. It seemed to hover for a second before plummeting straight for them.

Dante landed squarely on top of the van, making everyone bounce as the force of his landing shook the van.

"Now that, was awesome." Stated Dante, then the smell of burning reached his nose, looking around he saw the edge of his coat were singed, "Damn it I liked this coat."

"Umm Dante." Said Trish to get his attention from below in the van.

"Yeah?" asked Dante before movement caught his eye.

The flock was still flying towards them.

"Oh for the love of…"

Dante was cut of as he heard the familiar ring of a samurai sword being unsheathed, and the miniscule line of white light indicating it was Yamato accompanied the fact the quite a few birds fell out of the sky in pieces.

Dante looked around and standing sword drawn on top of a jeep was his brother Vergil.

The road the jeep was on joined theirs and the cars were side by side.

"You seem to be having some trouble Dante." Smirked Vergil.

"Nothing I can't handle." Grinned Dante.

The flock now caught up with them and before Vergil or Dante could stop it. It smashed into the side of Vergil's jeep turning it on it's side and throwing Vergil to the road. Vergil landed on his and ran to the jeep where Alice was grabbing her weapons.

"DANTE!!" roared Vergil.

Dante leapted from the still moving van and landed beside his brother. He reached his hand towards the ruined bus and a white orb shot from the ruins.

"I wondered if you'd survived." He muttered as the orb met his hand and turned into Pandora.

Dante instantly threw the case on the ground and opened it. Blinding light burst forth causing the birds to retreat slightly as flames began to eat at the jeep. Vergil clambered on top and ripped of the door pulling Alice out.

"Dante come on!" yelled Vergil as he and Alice ran.

Dante closed the case with his foot and kicked it up into his hand before turning and following. He had only gone a few paces before the jeep exploded, he landed face first in the sand. He rolled onto his back and saw the fire was attacking the birds and within a few seconds they were all dead.

Knowing how this had happened he looked at Alice who had now passed out from the pain of using her telekinesis and fallen into Vergil's arms.

Okay, my faithful readers. I sincerely apologise for the MASSIVE delay for this chapter. I have had huge writers block and a million other things to deal with. But I am going to start churning out chapters again.

Thank you for you patience.


End file.
